


i'm burnin' through you

by inkyslumber



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Camping, Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, Other, you've heard of "only one bed" now get ready for "only one tent"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyslumber/pseuds/inkyslumber
Summary: quién te va a querertanto, tanto como yome gusta despertary verte dormido nada más- flaco by mon laferte
Relationships: Kabu (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	i'm burnin' through you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katerskater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerskater/gifts).



> tysm for your beautiful content, kater!! i hope this small fic is up to your standards!!

Kabu would never admit it aloud, but he hadn’t expected his plan to work. He had asked Key to accompany him on a week-long trip into the Wild Area in between challenge seasons to restore the population of Fire-type Pokémon in his gym. This wouldn’t be an easy task, he had told them, so their expertise in Pokémon care would be of great help. Key had agreed with an immediacy that they tried to cover with work-related explanations, but Kabu could rest easy until the trip started with the knowledge that Key wanted to spend time alone with him. Their relationship was still new, and Kabu had difficulty discerning quite where he stood with the nurse he had hired for Motostoke Stadium. They jumped when he approached them, backpedaled to excuse their eagerness, and blushed deeper than someone faced with direct heat from Centiskorch. With this excursion, he was determined to change this.

Key had set his heart aflame in an irreversible way, and he’d gladly have them fan those flames long into the years ahead of the two of them.

He waited for them to join him at the top of the stairs that graced Motostoke’s main entrance, camping bag strapped securely to his back with his Fire-type themed tent. Although he hadn’t had a chance to gift Key one of their own tents, he didn’t see why they couldn’t share one for the week. Kabu wanted to get closer to Key, and what better way to get to know his partner than in a shared campsite? His face heated at the sudden turn his thoughts took, and he slapped his cheeks akin to how Leon often did before an exhibition match. Nope. Not going there today. His gym really _was_ low on Fire-type inhabitants, and he knew there were plenty of Pokémon with fiery spirits just waiting for a good challenge in the Wild Area. The training for young Turnip would be beneficial as well.

“Ah, Mr. Kabu! Sorry we’re late!”

Kabu startled out of his thoughts at the sound of his partner’s voice. They jogged towards him with their Snom on their head, and their yellow crossbody bag bounced against their hip with each step. They wore their Motostoke tracksuit jacket with a pair of black paperbag shorts, and had layered tracksuit patterned black and red leggings underneath them. He waited until they were closer and had slowed their pace to respond.

“No need to address me so formally, Key,” he reminded them with a smile.

“Ah, well- This is a work-related trip, so-” Key excused while they tried in vain to fix their hair from their jog.

“And it’s just the two of us.” With that reminder, Kabu reached out to help them.

Predictably, they startled. He cleared his throat in order to cover his laugh, and tucked a strand of hair behind Key’s ear. Cute as the behavior was, he didn’t want them to be so nervous around him. Not wanting to push Key too far, his hand fell to his side.

“Are you all ready to go?” Kabu asked kindly.

Key pat the top of their head, and their shoulders fell in silent relief when their hand touched Manchego.

“Yes! Manchego had a big breakfast, so we shouldn’t have to stop until lunchtime.”

Kabu felt his face heat up again. So cute. Their priorities were their Pokémon’s well-being, their preparedness focused on that. His hand landed unbidden on Key’s shoulder. He ignored their startle this time, and gripped their shoulder lightly.

“We’ll walk down the stairs so we don’t overexert ourselves, but once we’re on the ground, keep up with me to the riverbank, Key. I don’t want you getting lost out there. It can be dangerous.”

He thought that their Snom may have given him something of a dirty look, but then again, he could have imagined it. Manchego always looked a bit haughty and irritated, and Kabu had chalked it up to their large appetite. Hopefully, this didn’t mean that he was already hungry again. What was that one movie quote? ‘Second breakfast’, was it? That certainly fit Manchego’s appetite. No wonder he had to keep an eye on what Key ate.

“Of course, M- Kabu! We jog every morning together, remember?” Key agreed. They were quick to not address him formally this time, and looked embarrassed at having almost slipped.

Kabu sighed fondly and dropped his hand to Key’s, grip lighter now in case the public gesture was too much.

“We’ll also make sure to get Turnip some training out here against wild Pokémon, of course,” he explained as they began their walk down the stairs. “He has so much potential for growth at his age.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Manchego may want to battle, too, but I believe he’ll enjoy camping itself more.”

“How come?”

Kabu glanced at the Snom in question before he shook his head.

“You’ll see later.”

“Hmm.”

It was better not to bring up the topic until camp was set up, lest he stoke Manchego’s appetite before they were ready to stop for lunch. He squeezed Key’s hand momentarily at the tone of their hum. They hadn’t pulled away, and he basked in the warmth of the small gesture.

“Trust me, we’ll make it much further if you wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> (kabu voice) training _is_ bonding


End file.
